


Keep Dreaming

by xCruelx



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCruelx/pseuds/xCruelx
Summary: A normal dream made Reki realise something.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 57





	Keep Dreaming

Reki had a feeling that this isn't real, but at the same time everything, in fact, felt real. Especially Langa who laid right next to him on his bed, looking at Reki from the side.

"Reki," Langa suddenly said, breaking the silence. "did you ever kiss someone?"

Reki's face immediately turned as red as his hair. "W-why are you asking?"

"Just wondering." Langa answered and stood up from the bed to stand right infront of Reki.

"What are yo-" Reki asked before he got interrupted by Langa who pinned him down onto his bed. He tried to get away from the strong, but at the same time loose grip on his shoulder. It's no use, Reki thought, Langa has more strength than him and when he's being honest with himself - he kind of likes this position, but still, he coudn't help but think that this is completly not like Langa. Reki's heart beat like crazy and he's actually supposed to back away, but he somehow just can't. It's like he is glued onto the bed sheets and connected with Langa's blue eyes.

"Close your eyes." Langa said and automatically Reki did as commended.

Langa leaned in close and Reki winced as he could feel Langa breath against his skin, but there was nothing more. Reki expected a kiss and not this, so he was planning on filling the gap between them as suddenly everything went black.

\---

"Reki wake up!" He heard a voice scream for him and slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was still a little blurry but he could definitly feel the difference between the scenario before and the situation now right away; this is real and the almost kiss was a dream. Reki sighed and he felt embarrassed seeing Langa after that

"You screamed my name in your sleep." Langa said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Reki shook his head. "No." he said and a slight smile crossed his lips. "It actually made me realise something." It was something that he always knew in the back of his mind but never acknowledged - he likes Langa more than just a friend.


End file.
